


喝醉

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena
Summary: *少量恋足情节





	喝醉

蔡特助难得和大学哥们儿一起聚会，难得就喝的多了点，王子异要跟他去，说反正自己也没几个不认识的，蔡徐坤一边穿衣服一边说，不让带家属，认识也不行，还调皮地冲他放了个电。

 

他便把蔡徐坤拉过来，亲了亲蔡徐坤的嘴唇，帮他系扣子，每系一粒就吻他一下。平常这些事情都是蔡徐坤帮王子异做，难得有机会王子异给他系扣子，都整理好了，王子异又拿出副袖口帮他别好。

 

蔡徐坤没打领带，穿的是休闲西装，显得人高腿长，王子异没能禁得住诱惑，又把他拉进怀里亲吻，亲到两个人都有些生理反应了，蔡徐坤才把王子异推开，但又蹭上去亲亲他的嘴角，"等我回来。"

 

等蔡徐坤打电话过来的时候，他已经完完全全地喝醉了，"子异，嘿嘿，子异。"他对着听筒嘿嘿嘿傻笑着，"爱你，好爱你。"

 

"宝贝我也爱你，你在哪？"王子异问。

 

但这次蔡徐坤似乎是真的喝醉了，"想你，想抱你，啵啵啵——"他闭着眼睛对着听筒"啾啾啾"发出亲吻的声音。最后他的一个舍友实在看不下去了，夺过手机，对王子异说，"子异，我们在xx路的饭店，你过来接他吧。"

 

王子异到了饭店，蔡徐坤趴在桌子上勉强睁着眼睛，嘴里还在讲他和王子异的恋爱史，旁边的舍友无奈的点点头，看王子异来了，赶紧说，"你可算来了，再不来他就要开始讲今天的第六遍你们俩的恋爱故事了，摇了我这个单身狗。"然后拍拍王子异的肩膀，赶紧走了。

 

王子异低头无奈的看着喝得懵懵糊糊的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也正好抬头瞧他，他冲王子异露出个美丽的微笑，小声说："你来啦？"王子异在他面前蹲下来，握住他的手，"我来了。"

 

蔡徐坤便咯咯笑着去搂他的脖子，用还带着酒香的唇去亲他，"好爱你哦！"蔡徐坤喝醉了变得比平常要黏人，像只没有安全感的小动物。"老公我们回家嘛。"蔡徐坤说。

 

饭店不让停车，王子异就把车停得远了点，蔡徐坤醉得自己没法走路，王子异就背着他，他趴在王子异的背上晃着腿，见王子异不理他，又去咬王子异的耳朵，把王子异的耳垂都含进嘴里。王子异刚洗完澡，身上有淡淡的男士沐浴乳的清香。

 

王子异一只手托着他，一只手反手去拍他的屁股，"别瞎撩，回去收拾你。"他老老实实趴回王子异的背上，委委屈屈地："呜呜呜，你是不是不爱我了……"王子异头上落下三根黑线，又拍了下他的屁股，"一会儿回去有你好看的。"

 

好不容易王子异才把喝多的像小孩似的蔡徐坤背到车上塞进副驾，又给他寄上安全带，他在车上就有点犯困了，一直快要睡着了样子，眼睛一闭上就点头，他又马上惊醒，还好二十分钟就开到家里了，周围没人，王子异把车停进车库就把他抱起来从往家里走。

 

王子异看着乖乖蜷在他怀里的蔡徐坤叹了口气，戳戳他的小肉脸，“喝这么多，把自己弄丢了怎么办呀。”蔡徐坤喝醉酒其实对王子异来说是非常纠结的，蔡徐坤醉的时候才会卸下那些坚强的伪装，难得的除了在床上和王子异撒娇，但另一方面，他又是很容易过敏的体质，酒精多多少少会降低他的免疫力。

 

“子异，子异我们去洗澡嘛！”蔡徐坤像块软糯的小年糕扒住王子异的不放了，像只树袋熊一样缠着王子异在他身上四处点火，“别闹，一会儿有你好闹的呢。”王子异给蔡徐坤喂了杯蜂蜜水，才把蔡徐坤脱了衣服放进接了温水的浴缸里面。

 

他喝了太多酒，前面软趴趴的耷拉着，他撸动了几下始终不得劲，于是退而求其次去抠弄自己的女穴，他两腿打开，泡在水里掰开自己的花穴，揉捏挤压着上面的骚豆豆，他太敏感了，随便摸两下就要高潮了，他又加快了揉弄的速度，企图更快地达到高潮。

 

这一切都在王子异的眼皮子底下发生，水里看的不真切，但是还是能清楚的看到那被干的骚红的媚肉被翻了一圈出来暴露在水里，他觉得自己快要忍不住了。

 

他随手脱了自己的衣服，又把蔡徐坤从浴缸里捞出来，用浴巾裹好擦干净身上，就把蔡徐坤丢到床上，蔡徐坤难受地哼哼了两声，但欲望还未消退，细白的手指又重新抚上了翻开的花穴，他使了些力道揉捏，王子异就站在床边一边看他玩自己的逼，一边动手撸自己的粗大。

 

他还觉得不够，一边揉弄一边往贪吃的肉穴里插进了三根手指，这样他一只手揉搓阴蒂，一只手抽插着肉穴，很快就被卷进了高潮的漩涡，他高潮的那一刻，阴茎才堪堪立起，他浑身都在高潮的余韵里抽搐着，大腿肌肉一颤一颤得收缩着，他这才把手指抽出来，蜜水没有了障碍，马上迫不及待地涌出来，他躺在床上抬高大腿，蜜水就顺着花穴黏腻又缓慢地流向菊穴。

 

他的酒意这才算是醒了一半，他半睁开眼睛，正看到王子异在冲着他自慰，猛地一瞧那根粗大的阴茎还是给他吓了一跳，他竟像初经情事一般，把脸捂上了，被欲望支配的王子异看到他的动作，停下了自慰的动作，去摸他光滑的脚背，又把他修剪的圆润光滑的脚趾放在唇边亲了亲，蔡徐坤被挑逗地惊叫一声，“亲那里干嘛！脏！”

 

“你哪里我没亲过？”王子异把蔡徐坤的脚趾含进嘴里，蔡徐坤敏感得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，放开蔡徐坤的脚又握在手里抠挠了两下，“背过身去。”蔡徐坤听话地翻了个身，把圆滚滚的肉屁股对着王子异。

 

王子异把阴茎狠狠钉蔡徐坤刚经历过高潮已经变的酥软的白胖的女穴，摁着他的两条腿狠狠操他，把蔡徐坤干得头都要撞上床头了，他才停下来，让蔡徐坤自己动，看着蔡徐坤艰难的前后摇动，他漫不经心地戳弄着蔡徐坤的菊穴，蔡徐坤去拉他的手，“你用力一点嘛，我不行了。”

 

“遵命。”王子异拉过蔡徐坤的腿狠狠的操他，浓白的精液一股接着一股射进他的体内，蔡徐坤也一同达到了高潮，射了一床单。

 

“翻过身来，自己掰开，我要看你的逼。”王子异命令他。其实蔡徐坤是很爱王子异在性事上支配他的，于是他听话的掰开了自己的女穴，那里的翻出来的穴肉还在谄媚地一吮一吮的，射进去的精液太多，一下子吃不进去那么多，缓缓往外吐着。

 

第二天蔡徐坤醒来的时候，身子上深深浅浅的全是吻痕和咬痕，他捂着因为宿醉头疼的脑袋，回忆起了他都跟王子异干了什么，好像不光被王子异操了好几次弄到了天亮，最后一次还意识清醒地帮王子异足交了一次，还让王子异射他脚上，甚至把下体暴露在王子异面前，活泼天真地用脚玩王子异射在他脚上的精液！

 

喝醉真的好害人啊！蔡徐坤坐着想。看了看安安稳稳睡在旁边的王子异，凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，又像只猫一样团进爱人的怀里，王子异还在睡梦中，但是却无意识地换了个姿势，让蔡徐坤更舒服地呆在他怀里。


End file.
